iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
Waking up for an 8 a.m class
Chelsey Long Instructor Louden ENGL 101 Sec #1 October, 5th, 2014 Waking up for an 8 a.m. class Waking up at eight a.m. isn’t an easy task to accomplish, especially to go to a class and be able to focus. There are some benefits to this and also some down falls. There are also some steps that need to be done to wake up this early and to stay focused. Waking up this early can be done. All you have to do is be smart about it and follow the simple steps. Benefits and Disadvantages Sometimes it is hard to roll out of bed at eight in the morning, but there are always things in life that you don’t want to do. Waking up this early is one of those things that you don’t want to do. This can benefit you but also kill you at the same time. There are a couple reasons that this can benefit you. When you take early classes you’re done with classes early and have tons of time to yourself, this can give you great opportunities to do your homework. Since this gives you a lot of time to do your work this means you can actually get some sleep and not have to stay up late. This is good because you will be on a normal sleeping schedule and not be exhausted all the time. Some down falls about getting up this early is that you may not be as focused in class, you might skip because you’re more vulnerable to keep sleeping in your nice warm bed, and if you don’t skip you might sleep in and be late. This also differs for every person. This can benefit a lot of people if they do what they need to when they have time. This could also hurt a lot of people to if they procrastinate because then they will have to get up early and not be able to function as well. So waking up for an early class can either help you or destroy you. Benefits The benefits of having an eight a.m. can be very helpful throughout college. The biggest benefit is having a lot of time to do your work. This is very beneficial if you use your time wisely and actually do homework in this extra time. When you use this time to do your homework you can be done so early and even have some time to do stuff that you enjoy. Like watching a movie or hanging out with friends. You also get to go to bed on time when all your work is done and you don’t have to have that feeling in your stomach that you get when you know you have tons of work to do that you don’t want to do. You can just relax and stay stress free. This is also good because then you will be on a normal sleeping schedule to. This is something that keeps you healthy and helps your brain focus even more. So it all depends on the way you look at it. Waking up could be a positive or a negative thing. Disadvantages There are also a lot of disadvantages of having an eight a.m. class. One of them is that you might have a lot of homework the night before and you have to stay up really late to do it. When this happens you might sleep in in the morning or even miss your class which is defiantly a disadvantage. If you miss class or even show up late you could miss points and this could hurt your grade. Even if you don’t get points taken off for not going you will still miss information that went on in class. So as you can see there are also bad disadvantages to having an eight a.m. class. Steps for waking up to go to an eight a.m. class To make sure that you can get up for an early class and stay focused there are some steps that you will have to take to reach these goals. The first step is that you have to make sure you go to bed on time, this is a very crucial step to waking up. To be able to go to bed early make sure all of your homework is done and that there aren’t any other distractions to you. If your friends are keeping you up tell them that it’s time for you to get some sleep. Getting a good night sleep is very important and is what helps you get up in the morning. The next step is to make sure that you have time to eat something for breakfast. This is so important because since you woke up this early you need something to help you focus on class. Eating breakfast will help you do this and be able to focus. The last step that you have to do is make sure you get to class on time. If you are late to class then you might miss something very important. Or you might just make your professor mad by interrupting the class.